Sugar
by crazstiz
Summary: Meth short stories/ one shots. All stories will be based around Meth and Caryl, how ever they may occasionally focus towards the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

_Starting a Meth one-shot/ short story thingy. Here's chapter1!_

_As normal, I don't own walking dead otherwise merle would be alive and there would be more weed :P_

_Drug use and attempted rape scenes coming up._

_SPOILER AT BOTTOM_

Beth waved as Maggie hopped into the car beside Glenn, Daryl and Randy. As the car pulled away Beth let out a happy sigh; finally some time to herself. Ever since Beth had confessed to Maggie who her crush was, Maggie had done everything in her power to prevent that crush from growing. Randy had come to the prison 2 days after Maggie and Beth's conversation, and Maggie jumped at the chance to push Beth towards someone she approved of.

Beth sighed as she carried Judith inside to Carol. Maggie was a good older sister, but she definitely had a problem accepting that Beth was now 21, and she could make her own choices in life. Beth knew who she liked, and she certainly did not like Randy.

Ever since his arrival at the prison Beth had done everything to avoid the 23 year old. Randy always stared after Beth, leering and suggesting. He had gone so far as to tell Beth he was loosing his patience, that she needed to get over her self and move into his cell. But Beth had zero intentions of doing that. Randy set off all kinds of alarms in Beth's head, he creeped her out. All of Beth's instincts were telling her to avoid Randy, but Maggie was determined the two of them would be together.

Beth smiled as she handed Judith over to Carol, the baby would serve as a good distraction for the older woman. Carol always hovered and watched when Daryl was out on runs, and Beth smiled as she watched the woman glance back out at the road. Daryl and Carol still were not an item, but they were getting very close. If it wasn't for the fact that Daryl was so clearly hung up on Carol, Beth would almost think he was the one leaving her the gifts. Starting a month ago, a CD player, batteries and a few CDs had shown up on her bed one night. Ever since then about once a week 2 more CDs would show up, of Beth's favorite artists. She had no idea who was leaving the gifts, but she certainly appreciated them

while everyone else went back to work, all Beth really wanted was to spend some time with the man she really liked. And thankfully Randy was selected to go on the run with Maggie, so Beth finally had some time to herself, to visit him.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle smirked as he saw the team leave on the run from his position underneath a car. He was changing the oil on a few of the vehicles, a job he had planned out. In reality Merle had already changed the oil, done a few other things. And now he was just waiting, because he knew very soon he would have a visit.

Randy wasn't picked for the run team by random, Daryl had chosen him after Merle asked his younger brother to. Daryl asked why and Merle commented that Randy was annoying as shit and he wanted a few hours with out the little creep bothering him. But that wasn't the truth. No Merle wanted Randy out of the prison so he could get a few hours with out the little creep bothering Beth.

Merle had the good fortune one night 2 months ago of discovering he had a very conveniently placed cell. While on bed rest recovering from the governor's attack, Merle was reading one evening when voices started floating up thru the vents. Merle ignored it for a while, until he heard his own name. And once he started listening, it became very clear. Beth had a crush, and Maggie wasn't happy that the object of her little sisters affections was Merle Dixon himself.

Merle chuckled as he heard soft foot steps approaching. Beth had no idea that Merle knew she liked him, and Merle wasn't going to tell her. Nope, Beth was coming on her own volition, even if Merle knew that.

"Merle?"

Merle smirked, right on time. "under here sugar."

Beth crouched down, smiling at Merle as he pretended to adjust something underneath the car.

"Everything going good?"

Merle chuckled. "yeah, oil changes are easy. The run team left?"

Beth nodded. "headed to that mall you helped clear out."

Merle smirked. "they'll be gone for a while, there's plenty of supplies there."

Beth smiled as Merle made his way out from under the car. Merle smirked as he took in her smile. He knew they were going to be a slow burn, and he was just fine with that.

"Merle?"

Merle raised an eyebrow. "yeah sugar?"

Beth bit her lip before she looked up at Merle. "can...can you teach me how to do self defense?"

Merle nodded. "sure. Why though?"

Beth shrugged. "i never learned and I figured it would be something good to learn."

Merle chuckled. "alright. Here, let me wash up a bit and we'll get started."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Randy smirked as Maggie took a detour into the sex shop in the mall. He followed her in and pretended to be clearing the room, but grabbed a few things and shoved them down in his bag.

Maggie heard Randy come up behind her, and smirked as she tossed him a box of condom. "here."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "i don't have a girlfriend Maggie."

Maggie snorted. "Beth's just playing hard to get, you'll need those soon."

Randy tucked the condoms away. "Beth doesn't seem to like me much."

Maggie sighed. "you just need to get some time alone together. I'll work it out at the prison so tonight you can get some time to get to know each other."

Randy smirked to himself as he followed Maggie out of the store. His plan was going to be even easier once Maggie got involved.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Hershel made his way around the side of the prison, looking for Beth. He hadn't seen her in nearly 2 hours, since she had left Judith with Carol.

Hershel thought about his youngest as he came over to the car park. Beth had been a quiet shy girl at the start of the apocalypse, but she was changing. She was becoming a young woman, and finding her own way into adult hood. Maggie wasn't very impressed by the changes in Beth, not being used to Beth standing up for her self. But Hershel knew Beth was a good person, she just needed time to become who she really was.

Hearing Beth's laugh, Hershel stopped at the edge of the car park, watching. Merle was standing behind Beth, apparently teaching her. Merle was motioning to his abdomen, before lightly taking Beth's elbow and showing her how to hit back as she stood in front of him. Beth nodded and Merle stood tall, holding Beth back against his chest before Beth elbowed back. Merle shook his head and spoke.

"gotta hit harder then that sugar, love taps won't scare off no one."

Beth nodded and hit harder, and Merle told her to do it again, and again.

Hershel watched the two, and noticed something. Even as Beth appeared to be fighting off Merle, it was very clear she was enjoying the process. Beth was smiling even as Merle told her to hit him harder, and laughed as Merle told her good job. Merle was smirking as Beth hit him, but was gently holding Beth back.

Beth turned and looked at Merle. "what if I can't get my elbow free?"

Merle smirked. "if nothin' else head butt them in the nose, bite them. Think about it, walkers have the same muscles and teeth we do. If they can rip open someone's throat then you can too. Just gotta commit to it. Remember, if ya ever find yourself in the position to use self defense, commit to it. Do damage, don't worry about the consequences. Defend yourself and handle the fallout later sugar."

Beth nodded and the two went back to practicing as Hershel watched. Hershel chuckled lightly, self defense. That was something he should have had someone teach Beth a long time ago, and now Merle Dixon was taking time out of his day to do so.

Hershel made his way back to the cell block, thinking. Beth had mentioned that she didn't feel safe around Randy, the only other person her age at the prison. Maggie had blown Beth off, saying she was being silly. But maybe Beth was right, maybe there was something to Randy to be worried about.

Hershel sat down in his cell to read, but his mind kept coming back to seeing Merle and Beth. Any father would be worried about a 37 year old man getting up close and personal with his 21 year old daughter. But for some reason, even after everything Merle had done, Hershel trusted him with Beth. Merle clearly had an opportunity to hurt Beth earlier, but he had not taken it. In fact he was teaching her how to get out of bad situations, how to defend herself. Maybe there was something there with Merle and Beth, maybe something more.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth gritted her teeth at Maggie over dinner that night.

"Maggie I told you I don't want to spend time with Randy! I don't trust-"

Maggie cut off Beth. "oh grow up Beth! Randy is the only one here your age! You're just going to the library to catalog the books, you're not marrying him yet!"

Beth fumed as she stood up. "Maggie you are not my mother!"

a cough behind her caught Beth's attention, and she turned to see Randy waiting.

"ready to work in the library?"

Beth sighed as she glared back at Maggie. "this isn't over Maggie. I'm so sick of this!"

Beth stomped out of the cell block, ignoring Randy as she headed towards the library. She had been in such a good mood yesterday, and now this? She hadn't even seen Merle since the run team came back, since he had watch and was supposed to be off at any moment. Beth walked threw the neighboring cell block into the last cell block before the library, when Randy spoke up.

"well now that we're alone-"

Beth spun around and glared at Randy. "we're going to work in the library, and that is it! I'm not interested in you Randy, I made that perfectly clear."

Randy smirked. "that's what you think."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle stretched as he came into the cell block, yawning as he came up beside Hershel and Carol as he grabbed some water. Merle wasn't paying particularly close attention to what Hershel and Carol were saying until he heard something worrying.

"Beth's furious and Maggie set it up."

Hershel sighed. "Maggie? Foolish girl, she just can't accept that Beth is her own woman."

Merle frowned as he came over to the two. "what's goin' on here?"

Hershel looked up at Merle. "Maggie set it up that Beth and Randy are working in the library together today, but Beth has made it very clear she's not interested in Randy. And she mentioned to me that she didn't trust Randy."

Merle frowned before he nodded. "I'm open right now, I'll go down and keep them company."

Hershel smiled as he nodded. "I'd appreciate it. Thank you Merle."

Merle shrugged as he walked out of the room. "ain't a problem for me. Besides, I needed a new book."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth's head swam as she tried to get a hold on her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was Randy moving towards her fast, and then her head exploding in pain. For a moment she blacked out, and when she came to she felt something hard and rubber in her mouth, and her hands were tied tightly behind her back.

Beth tried to scream as she was flipped over, and Randy was above her smirking.

"screaming won't help you now. No one is coming, and we have several hours to our selves, or as your sister said, get to know each other. I don't know why you're fighting me so much Beth, hell your sister set this up so we could have some alone time. She even gave me condoms at the same time I grabbed the ballgag."

Beth sobbed as Randy pulled out a knife and cut open the front of her shirt, and then her bra, leaving her exposed as he groped her chest. Beth struggled before remembering back to what Merle taught her.

Beth kicked Randy hard in the side and as he looked up at her, Beth slammed her forehead hard into his nose, blood instantly spurting everywhere. Randy roared in pain and rolled away and Beth flipped over, and struggled to her feet. Randy grabbed at her ankle and Beth slammed her other foot down on his wrist, causing him to scream in pain again. Beth ran out of the cell bock and into the neighboring one, before she slammed into a warm body and fell to the ground.

Beth screamed again around the ballgag, before she looked up and realized who she had run into and sobbed in relief.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle was halfway thru the neighboring cell block when he heard a muffled scream. He broke into a run when suddenly someone slammed into him. Merle was knocked against the wall by the impact, but when he looked down his blood boiled.

Beth was on the floor, a ballgag in her mouth, her arms tied behind her back, shirt and bra cut open, blood on her forehead and tears streaming down her face.

Merle opened his mouth to speak but before he could Randy ran around the corner and came to a screeching halt. Randy looked at Merle for one second before turning and running. Merle was on him in an instant, tackling him to the floor. Randy struggled as Merle wrapped his right arm around Randy's throat, lifting the younger man and dragging him backwards. Merle threw Randy into a cell and slammed the door shut, locking him in. Randy threw himself at the bars, before Merle grabbed him by his throat once more, slamming Randy's face into the bars.

Merle growled as he stared at Randy. "you die today mother fucker."

Merle dropped Randy to the ground, and turned and ran back to Beth. Beth had curled into a sobbing ball on the floor as Merle ran up to her. She flinched at Merle's touch, before he spoke.

"Easy sugar, it's just me, just ol' Merle."

Beth looked up at Merle and he used his arm knife to cut off the ball gag and to cut off the ties that held Beth's arms behind her back. Beth sobbed as Merle leaned back and took off his shirt, wrapping it around Beth before leaning up and wiping away the tears that ran down her face.

"you're okay sugar, you're gonna be just fine."

Beth wrapped her arms around Merle's neck, hugging him tightly as Merle lifted Beth up princess style. Merle strode out of the cell block, into the neighboring home block and into the main room.

"Hershel!"

Hershel looked up from where he sat with Rick, Daryl and Carol; everyone jumping to their feet as Merle came in carrying Beth. Hershel hurried to his cell.

"Bring her in here, Carol I need you're help."

Merle carried Beth into the cell she shared with her father, and laid her down gently on the lower bunk. As he pulled away Beth grabbed at Merle.

"please don't leave!"

Merle shushed Beth as he rubbed her head, noticing the goose egg developing on the back of her scalp.

"easy sugar, I'll be right back. Just gotta take care of that mother fucker okay? I'll be right back."

Beth nodded lightly as Merle pulled away and Carol took his place, gently washing off Beth's face, wiping away the blood and tears.

Merle grabbed Hershel's arm, catching the man's attention.

"she's got one hell of a lump on the back of her head, may have a concussion."

Hershel nodded and grabbed Merle's shoulder. "Thank you Merle."

Merle shook his head. "thank me when the job is done."

Merle turned and strode out of the cell, Rick and Daryl following close behind. Merle turned as they walked and looked at Daryl.

"give me ya keys."

Daryl nodded and handed them over as Rick frowned. "who attacked Beth?"

Merle snorted as he lead them in front of the cell where Randy was struggling to open the door.

"who do ya think?"

Randy sneered. "that stupid bitch, she-"

Merle punched thru the cell bars, hitting Randy in his already shattered nose. As Randy stumbled back, Merle quickly unlocked the cell and tossed the keys back, not caring who caught them. Randy looked up wide eyed as Merle stepped into the cell and grabbed Randy by his hair, dragging the younger man behind him out of the cell.

Rick and Daryl silently watched as Merle dragged the protesting Randy into the bathroom and into a stall. Randy struggled but was no match as Merle slammed his head against the toilet stall wall, and then slammed his head down in the disused and stagnate toilet. Randy screamed as Merle held him down, the disgusting water filling Randy's lungs.

Merle held Randy down as Rick and Daryl watched, until Randy stopped struggling and went still. Merle plunged his arm knife into the back of Randy's head, and stood up. Merle turned and walked out of the cell to the sink and washed his hand and arm knife off, as Randy's blood ran down the toilet and across the floor.

Rick cleared his throat as Merle finished up.

"not saying that he didn't deserve it, but what happened?"

Merle turned and looked at Rick before walking back to the home cell block, pointing at the ballgag on the floor as he past it.

"Hershel was worried about Beth and Randy being alone together, Beth had told her father she didn't trust Randy. So I volunteered to go keep an eye on them. I was halfway here when Beth comes running around the corner, ball gag in her mouth, arms tied, clothes cut open. From the goose egg on the back of her head, I'd say Randy knocked her out, tied her up before Beth came to. earlier Beth asked me to teach her self defense, and one of the things I taught her was ta head butt the fucker in the face if nothin' else. From the look of Randy, I'd say when she came to, Beth did exactly that, and managed to get away before she ran into me. Randy was close behind, but once he saw me he took off. I chased him down, threw him in a cell and came back and got Beth."

Rick sighed and nodded. "alright. Thank you Merle. Daryl and I will take care of the body, we'll toss it in the walker burn pile. Randy doesn't deserve a burial."

Daryl nodded. "lets go get a tarp. Merle I got a spare shirt in my cell if ya need it."

Merle nodded. "let me check on Beth then I'll grab it."

as the three men came into the cell block it was total chaos. Glenn was trying to calm Maggie who was in an out right screaming match with Carol as the Woodbury people watched confused. Judith was screaming in Carl's arms as he handed her to Michonne to try to calm the screaming child. Rick, Merle and Daryl watched the chaos when an ear shatteringly loud metallic banging sound started.

Everyone went silent as Hershel banged his crutch on the bars of his cell, the man looking furious.

"Michonne!"

Michonne nodded to Hershel, wisely staying silent as the woman often did.

"take the children, Carl and Judith outside for now."

Hershel turned to the Woodbury people.

"back to work! Now!"

the Woodbury people scattered at the anger that was rolling off of Hershel in waves, running out of the cell block.

Hershel turned next to Glenn.

"take Maggie on watch. I don't want to see her in here for at least 8 hours."

Maggie gaped. "What did I do?! I want to see Beth!"

Hershel glared. "Randy tried to force himself on Beth. you set your little sister up to be raped Maggie! Even after Beth told you she didn't feel comfortable with Randy you pushed it! get out of my sight now!"

Maggie slunk back, clearly startled at Hershel's words, and left the cell block, Glenn following.

Carol snuck back in to tend to Beth as Hershel turned to Rick, Daryl and Merle.

"i assume Randy is dead?"

Merle nodded. "drowned the fucker in a toilet myself."

Hershel sighed and nodded. "thank you Merle. For everything."

"Hershel?"

the men turned as Carol came up to them, clearly still upset.

"Beth's in a total panic, between everyone screaming, Maggie and what happened, she's about to have a total melt down and I can't get her calmed down at all. She just keeps saying she wants to be left alone."

Merle cleared his throat.

"i can help with that."

Hershel nodded. "how?"

Merle smirked lightly. "been growin' weed down in the tombs. Have a fair amount right now. That would calm Beth down, plus I can take her up on the roof, get her away from everyone where she can process the shit that's gone down at her own speed."

Hershel bit his lip before nodding. "i checked her for a concussion, but she's refusing pain meds, so the marijuana will help with that too. Alright, just be careful with her, she's never done drugs of any sort."

Merle nodded. "you can trust me with Beth Hershel, I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to her. But she trusts me, and some time away from everyone will help too."

Rick coughed lightly. "you've been growing weed?"

Merle chuckled. "yeah, got 10 plants. Think about it officer friendly, pain meds, anti-depressants? We're not gonna be able to make more when the supplies run out. Weed will help greatly, plus the plants I've got are producin' fast."

Rick sighed and nodded. "okay, Daryl and I will go take care of Randy's body. You're taking Beth to the roof?"

Merle nodded. "full moon tonight, clear night. I'll get some blankets and get her calmed down enough to sleep."

Merle smirked at Daryl. "gonna need some of ya chocolate stash."

Daryl groaned. "fine, it's under my bed. Grab that shirt while you're in there."

Merle nodded and went up to Daryl's cell as Hershel and Carol went in to help Beth change clothes, and Daryl and Rick went to move Randy's body. Merle grabbed a shirt and slipped it on, before reaching under Daryl's bed and dragging out the bag of chocolate. Merle chuckled, Daryl really was a chocolate fiend. Merle grabbed a few chocolate bars before putting the stash back and leaving Daryl's cell for his own.

Merle grabbed the sleeping bag he had waiting for winter, and placed it on his blanket along with the chocolate and his lantern. Merle lifted the corner of his mattress, grabbing the bag of weed, and lighter, and tossed everything on the blanket. Merle then grabbed the bag containing the rest of the CDs he was giving Beth and the 2 pillows he had. He then dropped to the floor and reached under his bed for his own private food stash, containing canned teas, chips and the plastic bong he had hidden. Tossing everything on the bed he pulled the blanket together to hold everything before heading up to the roof.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth was curled up on Hershel's bunk, still shaking. The screaming match between Carol and Maggie as the older woman prevented Maggie from coming in the cell combined with the events of the day shook Beth to her core. Her head was throbbing and her jaw hurt from the ballgag. Her heart was pounding and she had no idea how to handle this.

Hershel and Carol were sitting quietly with Beth as she trembled and cried when Merle came into the cell. Merle caught Beth's eye and gave her a smile before turning to Hershel.

"where's her CD player?"

Hershel stood up and grabbed the CD player from where it sat on Beth's bunk and handed it to Merle along with the headphones that were attached. Merle took the CD player and knelt beside the lower bunk.

"here sugar, mind holdin' this?"

Beth took the CD player as Merle gently scooped her up in his arms and walked out of the cell to the stairs leading up to the roof. As the door shut behind the two of them, Beth looked up confused at Merle.

"where are we going?"

Merle smiled as he walked around a vent to where he had set up the blankets and sleeping bag in a nest along with the pillow and the rest of his supplies. Merle laid Beth down on the sleeping bag before laying the blanket over her and sitting down next to Beth.

Beth watched as Merle pulled out a bag with green material inside and small plastic tube thing with water in it.

"what is that?"

Merle chuckled lightly. "weed sugar."

Beth blinked. "marijuana?"

Merle nodded. "been growin' it in the tombs. It'll help calm ya down and help with ya head ache."

Beth sat up a bit. "I've never smoked weed before."

Merle chuckled. "well honey, let's give ya your first taste of Mary Jane."

Beth watched as Merle placed the weed in a small metal bowl attached to the plastic tube. He grabbed the lighter that was waiting before he looked up at Beth.

"I'll show ya how to do it first, then you give it a shot, okay?"

Beth nodded, and watched as Merle held the flame to the weed and breathed in thru the tube, the tube filling with smoke. He then pulled the lighter away and lifted out the metal bowl, before breathing in the smoke. Merle held his breath for several seconds, before exhaling, the smoke curling up in to the air as the sun began to set.

"your turn honey, go slow at first okay."

Beth nodded and tried to copy what Merle had done, but ended up in a coughing fit. Merle watched as she coughed, handing Beth a water bottle as she coughed. As Beth got her coughing under control, Merle smirked lightly.

"this shit's pretty strong, wanna try it a different way? It'll be easier on ya, if ya comfortable with it."

Beth nodded. "what's the other way?"

Merle smirked. "shot gunin'. When I exhale the smoke, you breath it in. it's smoother, easier for ya. But we gotta be pretty close for this ta work."

Beth nodded and Merle moved to beside Beth, who blushed at their closeness. Besides earlier when Merle had been teaching Beth self defense, this was the closest they had been, kissing close. Merle took another hit off the bong before putting it on the ground and turning to Beth. Merle placed his hand lightly on the back of Beth's neck and leaned in, and Beth stayed still as Merle got close enough to kiss her, stopping a hairs breath away from Beth's lips before he exhaled. Beth breathed in the smoke and held it, coughing only a little before she was able to hold her breath. When she exhaled Merle smiled.

"that work for ya?"

Beth blushed as she nodded. "i liked it."

Merle smirked and took another hit from the bong, but this time as he leaned in Beth placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer as she breathed in. they stayed that way until Merle finished off the bowl, tapping out the ashes on the ground. He turned back to Beth.

"we'll let that settle in ya a bit before we smoke more. But here, this is for ya."

Beth took the plastic bag Merle handed her and looked in. the bag was full of CDs, several dozen of them. Beth blinked before she looked up at Merle.

"it's you! You're the one who's been leaving the CDs for me!"

Merle chuckled as he nodded. "got them the same day I gave ya the player. Been givin' them to ya randomly, figured it would take ya a bit ta figure out it was me."

Beth blushed as she smiled and started up the CD player, turning the music on low. "thank you! Wait... how did you know what artists I like?"

Merle bit his lip as he snickered before looking up at Beth. "gotta confession angel. Ya know the air vent in ya room?"

Beth nodded. "ya, right beside my bed."

Merle nodded. "well that air vent leads right up to my cell. When ya talk in there and i'm in my cell I hear everythin' ya say. I heard ya tell Maggie that ya missed your music, and so I got ya some."

Beth blinked before blushing furiously. "wait, so...you heard me tell Maggie I like you."

Merle smirked as he nodded. "that was the first time I heard ya. Also heard Maggie's reaction. I get that ya sister hates me, I wasn't a good person in Woodbury, in fact I was pretty god damn bad. But I've changed Beth, I ain't the same man I was before."

Beth nodded. "i know. I can see, you're different. When you woke up after the governor's attack, you were different."

Merle nodded. "i didn't expect ta live thru that attack sugar. I fully intended on dyin' that day. But when Michonne saved my ass, she proved ta me that I could be forgiven, somethin' that I ain't never had before. Daryl's got a family here with ya guys, and I don't want to pull him away from that, but I ain't about ta abandon my brother. So I need ta fit in here, so I had ta change who I was."

Beth smiled. "I'm glad you changed. I'm really glad you're here."

Merle smiled as he leaned back and loaded another bowl in the bong.

"me too. Aside from ya sister, most everyone else is at least okay with me. They may not like me but that don't matter ta me. There's two people here who's opinion of me I care about; Daryl's, and yours."

Beth blushed as she leaned back against Merle.

"i have a pretty good opinion of you."

Merle chuckled. "i can tell."

Beth bit her lip before she looked up at Merle.

"what are we Merle?"

Merle paused before looking down at Beth.

"we're what ever you want us to be. I can be ya friend, ya protector if that's all ya want. I can be more too, but I ain't gonna push ya sugar. I'll protect ya 'til my dyin' day, ain't nothin' gonna change that. Even if ya want nothin' more from me. All I want is you safe."

Beth watched as Merle lit up, and when he turned to shot gun to her, Beth breathed in the smoke. But before Merle could pull away, Beth pulled him closer, pressing her lips to Merle's. It was a short, sweet kiss, that left both Merle and Beth smiling as they pulled away.

Beth exhaled before looking up at Merle. "can we go slow? Figure out what we are as we go?"

Merle nodded. "we go at your speed sugar. You're in charge here."

Beth smiled as she kissed Merle again, this time holding it longer before she pulled away. Merle smiled at her and lit up again. They shot gunned the rest of the bowl, sharing a kiss after each hit. As Merle put the bong down, he grabbed another bag, opening it.

"weed does have one side affect, the munchies. What's ya poison sugar?"

Beth giggled as she grabbed a chocolate bar, a bag of chips and a raspberry tea. Merle grabbed some spicy peanuts and a tea before leaning back against the wall as Beth curled up against him.

Beth hadn't realized how hungry she was until she opening the chocolate, and quickly wolfed down the sweet treat. Merle chuckled as he watched her eat.

"hungry?"

Beth giggled as she nodded. "more then I realized."

Merle chuckled. "that's the munchies. This one time Daryl and I were smokin', and I thought he had gone to the store, he thought I had. We had no food in the house, I mean none. And we both had the munchies from hell. We ended up findin' some squirrels and eatin' them raw."

Beth smirked. "Daryl seems to have a habit of that."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "how so?"

Beth chuckled. "did Daryl ever tell you how he got hurt at my family farm?"

Merle frowned. "naw, I asked him if he got hurt at all while we were separated and he said no."

Beth laughed. "well your little brother lied. He almost died."

Merle sat up as he opened his tea. "come on sugar, give me the story."

Beth nodded. "so you know how Carol's daughter Sophia went missing?"

Merle nodded. "yeah, Daryl said he searched high and low for her but she was already gone."

Beth nodded. "Daryl told me the story one day when we were on the move. one of the days he went searching, he took one of our horses. But he didn't ask before he borrowed it. My dad would have told him which horse to take, unfortunately Daryl took Nelly, as in nervous Nelly. She'd thrown pretty much every member of our family at that point. Daryl got a few miles into the forest before something spooked Nelly, and she threw him. But he was at the top of a ravine."

Merle groaned. "oh god this is gonna be bad."

Beth giggled as she nodded. "end result, Daryl fell all the way to the bottom, and its a long way down. He landed at the bottom with a cross bow bolt thru his side and got knocked out. He woke up a bit later, used his sleeves to tie off the bolt and tried climbing, but he fell before he made it to the top."

Merle winced. "Jesus Christ!"

Beth nodded. "then he's passed out at the bottom of the ravine, and he hallucinated about you."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "me?"

Beth smiled as she nodded. "apparently you annoyed him awake just in time to keep 2 walkers from munching on Daryl. He put down one with a branch, then pulled the bolt out of his side and put down the other. Then he ate a raw squirrel, took the walkers ears, climbed back up and headed home."

Merle pursed his lips. "yeah lil' bro is gettin' it in the mornin'."

Beth laughed. "it gets worse."

Merle blinked. "how the fuck can it get worse?!"

Beth smirked. "Daryl got shot in the head."

Merle sat up. "What?!"

Beth laughed. "sit down!"

Merle grumbled as he leaned back, grabbing the bong again. "gonna need another bowl after this."

Beth chuckled. "Andrea was on watch at the time and when Daryl came back, he was in such rough shape he was confused for a walker. Thankfully Andrea only grazed his temple."

Merle shook his head. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

Beth laughed. "it was rather impressive though."

Merle snorted. "impressive or not, the fidgety little fuck didn't tell me about it."

Beth leaned in as Merle shot gunned to her, kissing him as she pulled back. They sat in silence, working their way thru the bowl in no hurry. When they finished, Beth looked up to see the sky now dark, and the stars shining brightly.

"it's a beautiful night."

Merle nodded. "i figured you'd like it. Not to mention some time away from everyone."

Beth smiled as she leaned against Merle's chest. "thank you Merle. For everything. For this, for saving me. For teaching me."

Merle kissed the top of Beth's head. "any time sugar."

Beth and Merle sat and watched the stars, Merle occasionally pointing out constellations and stars. As Beth fell asleep against his chest, Merle smiled. This wasn't the way he planned on spending the night, but it was a hell of a lot better then anything else he could have done. A full belly, warm blankets, soft music, good weed and his woman curled up against him.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Daryl quietly opened the roof door as the sun rose the next morning. Not seeing Merle and Beth he walked around the edge of the vents before he spotted them. Merle had rolled over onto the pillow and curled around Beth, keeping his arm over Beth, protective in his sleep. Beth had curled around him, resting her head on his side. They were hold each other, and both smiling in there sleep.

Daryl chuckled before he spotted the bong. Sneaking a look back at the roof door, he snagged the bong and the bag of weed and lit up. As he took his hit, Merle woke to the sound of the water bubbling, and smirked at Daryl. Merle sat up and took the bong when Daryl offered it, Beth slowly waking up as she rested on Merle's lap. As Merle took his hit Beth looked up. Daryl snickered as Beth and Merle shot gunned, a little surprised when Beth kissed Merle before falling back asleep on Merle's lap. Merle chuckled as he handed the bong back to Daryl.

"how's everythin' goin' down there?"

Daryl shrugged. "Maggie wants to know how Beth's doin', but Hershel swore me, Rick and Carol to secrecy as to where she is. How's she doin'?"

Merle smirked. "calmed right down when I got her up here. She just needed to get some space."

Daryl chuckled. "and that kiss? What are ya two now?"

"boyfriend and girlfriend."

the brothers looked down as Beth was waking up on Merle's lap. Beth sat up and gave Merle another kiss, as Daryl smirked.

"Merle and I are dating now."

Daryl chuckled. "oh Maggie is gonna hate that."

Beth smirked. "damn right she will. And I do not care one bit."

Merle chuckled. "well sugar, how ya feelin'?"

Beth smiled at Merle. "hungry, lets go get some breakfast." 

Merle nodded and stood up, helping Beth up and they followed Daryl down stairs. As they came into the cell block, Beth took Merle's hand and held it tightly as over a dozen eyes settled on them as Maggie stood up. Merle gave Beth a smirk and a kiss on the cheek as he whispered to her.

"ya got this sugar?"

Beth smirked. "you're damn right I do."

Merle chuckled as he stepped away, turning right into a furious Maggie.

"You asshole! You kept her away all night after that creep-"

SLAP

the entire cell block was just as stunned as Maggie as Beth smirked after slapping her older sister. Beth stood in front of Maggie, staring her dead in the eye.

"You screwed up Maggie, you still need to earn my forgiveness for that. And you certainly will not be doing so by insulting Merle. Now back off and let me, and my boyfriend get breakfast."

Beth stepped around Maggie and smiled at Merle as he put his arm around her shoulders as they went up for their plates of food. Merle gave a short whistle to Daryl.

"by the way, I'm kickin' ya ass later."

Daryl gave Merle a confused look. "what the fuck did I do?"

Beth giggled as she sat down. "i told him about the ravine incident."

Daryl groaned as Merle nodded. "kickin' ya ass later bro. Count on that."

Hershel chuckled as the brothers spatted back and forth and Beth smiled. Maggie was still in shock from the turn of events, and wisely sat down. As Hershel watched Merle give Beth a quick kiss, he knew that he had a new son in law, and couldn't help but feel proud.

_SPOILER ALERT!_

_Any one else think that on sunday night Rick maybe just had the munchies and wanted a bite? LOL_


	2. Chapter 2

The silence rang thru the forest. Nothing. No walkers, no deer, no birds. No life.

Merle gritted his teeth as he moved on, ignoring the pain in his leg as he limped thru the woods. 3 days of misery with a heaping helping of pain was wearing Merle down. The festering bullet wound was seeping blood again, but Merle had nothing to bandage it with aside from the torn remains of his shirt.

Merle sighed as he came to another cross road, and checked the map. Terminus, 1 mile ahead.

Merle took a good look around before he bit the bullet and trudged down the train tracks. He didn't want to go to Terminus, the whole thing stank of a trap. How ever not everyone in the group had instincts, and Merle knew rats in a sinking ship jump on the closest life boat. They may have scattered from the prison, but most likely the survivors from the governors final attack were heading to Terminus, so there Merle was going. Because what little hope he had left, relied on survivors; Beth, and Daryl. And at some level, Merle still had hope for Carol.

Returning from the run to find Officer Fucking Friendly had struck again, leaving Carol to her death, Merle had been preparing to go out with Daryl to find her, when the governor appeared, Hershel within his grasp. Merle's heart had sank at that moment, and he knew that he would never see Hershel alive again. Phillip Blake was a psychopath, Merle knew that by heart. Merle shook at the memory of Hershel's last look at him. Hershel had given Merle a nod, and Merle felt the weight of responsibility fall on his shoulders. Hershel was finally giving Merle his okay. His blessing, to a relationship he had been weary about.

Merle knew Beth was too young for him, knew she was too good, too. But the attraction between them had been stronger then anything Merle had felt before. He was drawn to that girl like a horse to water, once he had a taste, Merle found he wanted her more then life. It was Beth that had stopped his suicidal plan to take out the governor, even if she hadn't realized it.

After he had knocked Michonne out and hidden her away, Merle had snuck back into the cell block to steal a rifle. But before he had snared one, in walked Beth, the baby on her hip. Beth had smiled at him, and after a few minutes of awkward silence the girl opened up, talking about how Daryl had been with the group. How Merle's brother had hunted and protected the group, when asked how he got his skills, Daryl would only say his brother taught him. How one night the group had huddled close around a fire, talking about who they missed. Daryl had answered he missed Merle more then anyone could understand, how Daryl knew that Merle was alive, because he knew Merle would never stop looking for him.

Beth had smiled then, and told Merle how she admired Merle, for coming back to a group that had abandoned him to his death, how he had returned for his brother. She called Merle a good man, and said that she was glad he had chosen to stand beside Daryl, that she was glad Merle was at the prison. Beth had slipped away then, quietly back to the rest of the group as Merle stood pondering her words. After a moment, he had returned to his plan, but instead of grabbing one rifle, he grabbed two. And later that day, he and Michonne had struck, taking out most of the governors men before the snake himself slipped away.

Now three months later and the man who Merle had thought dead returned with vengeance, destroying the new life Merle was trying to build within the prison walls.

~at least that fucker's dead.~ Merle thought as he continued down the tracks.

In the confusion and chaos following the attack the group had scattered, running into the woods like rabbits dashing from foxes. Merle spotted Daryl grabbing Beth, leading her into the woods away from the walkers, and he took off after them when his leg exploded in pain. Merle collapsed to the ground before shooting the man who had shot him, and when he looked up he saw Michonne run the governor thru with her sword. Merle watched as Rick got up, stumbling back to the prison. Merle looked and saw Tyresse take off into the woods, Judith in his arms and the two girls behind him. Merle struggled to his feet before following into the woods, but his injury slowed him down greatly, as did the walkers called to the prison by the explosions and noise of the attack.

Three days later, Merle was on his own, slowly making his way to Terminus, having seen no signs of the group, other then the messages Maggie left for Glenn If Beth had seen them, she would have gone to Terminus as well, and Daryl was with Beth. Merle had seen the prints, most of them aged and dry, but two sets he was following were new, and one he had some hope in-Carol's.

Merle had no idea how the woman managed to make her way to the train tracks, but he didn't care, he was following after his brother's woman and that was that.

Merle was nearing Terminus when he hear a soft, familiar cry. Merle froze, before letting out a loud hunting whistle. For several moments there was silence, before a return whistle came from around the bend on the train tracks. Merle held back a smile as he gained new speed as he walked down the tracks.

Carol walked out of the bush carrying Judith on her hip, smiling before she saw how Merle was limping. Carol ran to Merle's side, Judith protesting as she was jostled.

"Merle! Are you okay?"

Merle shook his head. "took a bullet woman! Course I ain't okay!"

Carol rolled her eyes. "come on, Tyresse and I are set up here for right now, Tyresse went ahead to scout out Terminus, he should be back soon."

Merle groaned as he sat down next to the fire Carol had going, pain radiating up his leg. Carol frowned and handed Merle Judith, who giggled as she smacked Merle in the face with her tiny fist.

"here hold her, I'll check out your leg."

Merle smirked as Carol rolled up his pant leg and removed the tied on remnant of Merle's shirt before she gasped. "Merle what the hell?! Did you use a machete?!"

Merle raised his right arm, shaking his bayonet. "besides an empty gun, this is all I got Mouse. Movin' slower then all y'all, ain't exactly had a first aid kit."

Carol tutted as she grabbed a water bottle, washing away the blood, revealing the torn and red streaked wound. Carol sighed as she looked up at Merle.

"we need to find you some antibiotics. Maybe Terminus will have some."

"Terminus isn't going to help us."

Merle and Carol looked up as Tyresse came thru the trees, a hollow look on his face and a bag on his back. Tyresse nodded to Merle.

"got some fight left in you?"

Merle eyed Tyresse. "what did ya see?"

Tyresse sighed. "watched as Rick, Daryl, Carl and Michonne were all ordered to drop their weapons and walk into a train car. They were herded in by a lot people with a lot of guns, and whats worse, they're cannibals. I found an open grave, with bones, all separated from each other. And one of the assholes that was packing, he made a comment that Carl looked delicious."

Merle growled. "any sign of Beth?"

Tyresse bit his lip before nodding. "as Rick and the others were trying to escape, I heard some screams for help. Sounded a lot like Beth. Id bet Maggie is there too, you saw her signs. We do have one good thing."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "whats that?"

Tyresse dropped the bag to the ground, opening it to reveal the guns inside.

"my guess Rick and Daryl hid this, there's extra bolts inside."

Merle nodded as he shifted Judith into his other arm, as he picked up a rifle. "well then, what are we waitin' for?"

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR

Merle crept forward, Carol beside him with the gun bag and Tyresse behind her, Judith wrapped tightly in Carols sweater and tied to Tyresse, sleeping thankfully. Merle moved silently thru the forest, the fences of Terminus coming up in the distance. A sound to the right caught Merle's ear, and he dropped to the ground, Carol and Tyresse copying him as a man walked thru the forest in front of them.

Merle looked back to Carol, whispering quietly. "silenced pistol."

Carol handed it to Merle, and he lined up the shot and pulled the trigger, the man dropping a moment later. Carol grabbed his guns, and added them to the bag, and the trio continued on. By the time they had nearly reached the fences, the box car Tyresse said contained the group insight, Merle had taken down 5 more patrols. Merle froze as 3 more men walked up behind the fence, each pulling a rifle up and thru the fence. Merle motioned for Tyresse to pull off with Carol and the three separated, Merle to the left as Carol and Tyresse went to the right. Merle pulled his rifle up, preparing to shoot when a commotion below caught his attention.

"Archer, come out slowly!"

Merle gritted his teeth as the three men pointed their rifles up, and the box car door was pulled open as the man who had called out stood with four more people in front of the door. Merle growled as Daryl came to the door of the boxcar, his face set in stone as he look down at the man. Merle couldn't let Daryl get out of the box car, that would put him right in the path of friendly fire.

Merle smirked before he let out a bird call, one that the Terminus people wrote off as a bird, but Daryl clearly didn't. Daryl froze in the door way of the box car, before smirking.

The next instant Merle fought the erg to let out a booyah as Daryl proved once again it would take more then a few pussys with guns to take out the Dixons.

Daryl grabbed the top of the box car door and pulled up as he kicked out, his boot connecting swiftly with the jaw of the man in front, his head snapping back with a sickening crack, throwing his body back into the others in the front of the boxcar. The next instant Merle, Tyresse and Carol let the bullets fly.

Merle quickly took down the remaining people in front of the boxcar as Daryl swiftly pulled the box car door shut. Carol proved her snipping skills as she took out the men on the roofs of Terminus, and Tyresse let loose a barrage of bullets into the men behind the fence. As the bodies fell Merle ran to the fence, Carol and Tyresse hot on his trail.

Merle hit the fence and swiftly returned to shooting, taking out the people that ran out of Terminus to discover their fallen members. Tyresse spotted and shot two men running thru the woods towards them, and Carol continued to pick off anyone they spotted moving. After several minutes of pegging off anyone they saw, Merle motioned for Tyresse and he moved forward, using the pair of bolt cutters they had been lucky to find in a near by house's tool shed. As Tyresse held open the hole in the fence, Merle and Carol slipped thru, Tyresse following them, Judith still strapped to his back, awake but quiet.

Merle motioned for the box car, and the trio moved forward, watching carefully for any other Terminus survivors. A motion to the left caught Merle's eye, but before he could shoot at the man raising his gun, Carol took him out with a single shot to the head. Merle smirked as they came up behind the box car, Carol was proving just as if not more lethal then Merle himself.

As they reached the box car, Merle let out another bird call, and the door opened slightly.

"Merle?"

Merle smirked at Daryl. "Who the fuck else were ya expectin'? Santy claus?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and cautiously opened the door as Merle, Carol and Tyresse came around the front of the box car. Merle kept an eye out as Carol and Tyresse jumped into the box car and rolled his eyes as he listened to the reunions. Daryl and Carol quickly kissed before Carol handed Daryl a rifle, and Tyresse handed Carl Judith, the young boy shocked as he once again held his little sister. Rick stared at Judith, as if expecting her to disappear.

Merle growled at Rick. "officer friendly, we still got a job ta do! Come on!"

Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Daryl climbed out of the box car, each taking a pistol or rifle from Carol as they left. Merle eyed the four new people, righting off the exhausted and injured young woman before looking at the two men. The one with the mullet looked next to worthless, but the other woman and the military man looked useful.

Merle eyed the man in his cameos "can ya woman shoot?"

the man nodded. "damn good shot too. who the fuck are you?"

Merle smirked. " Merle Dixon, specialist, United states Army, dishonorably discharged. Older brother to the archer."

the man eyed Merle. "Abraham Ford, Sergeant 1st class, United States army, active duty."

Merle chuckled. "Carol give him a rifle, lets get this shit done."

Abraham jumped out of the box car, taking the rifle before looking over at Merle.

"whats the plan?"

Merle smirked. "same as always. Stay as a group, shoot anything that moves in the head."

Daryl came up beside Merle. "how bad ya hurt?"

Merle eyed Daryl. "i ain't stayin' behind. Beth's still missin'."

Daryl bit his lip before looking up at Merle. "we got separated a few days ago, but I think she's in one of the other box cars, heard screamin' that sounded like her."

Merle nodded. "Tyresse heard it too, come on, lets get this shit done."

Merle and Abraham took point along side Daryl as Michonne and Carol stayed behind with the new girl Tara, the man with the mullet Eugene, Carl and Judith in the box car. The rest of the group moved thru Terminus, taking out one or two stragglers before coming around a corner to Merle's worst nightmare.

A man with 4 others with rifles behind him stood by a box car, a familiar blonde in his arms. Beth had tears running down her face as the man held her arm painfully behind her back, a pistol pressed to her head. Merle's blood ran cold as the two groups faced off, each side frozen as sunlight glinted off of opposing rifles.

The man with Beth in her arms chuckled darkly. "well now, how about you drop your weapons and this pretty little blonde doesn't get a bullet in her head."

Merle growled as he stepped forward, training his rifle on the man's head. "how about you let her the fuck go and I may let ya live."

the man shook his head, wrenching Beth's arm up, causing her to whimper in pain, the sound cutting like knives thru Merle's chest.

Merle growled but a sound to his sides caught his attention, as Daryl, Abraham and Rick along with the others formed a firing line on either side of Merle. The men behind the asshole holding Beth began to look nervous, as Merle took a step forward.

"let her the fuck go."

the man sneered before he chuckled. "you know, I don't think I will. She sure is a tasty little treat wouldn't you know."

Merle smirked. "oh I do know. And I also know that I have the numbers, and the skills. Let her go."

the man glared before he pressed his nose into Beth's neck, as Beth struggled as she swore at him.

"get the hell off me you creep!"

the man chuckled. "come on now darling. Seems to me you like older men, how about you and me go and-"

Merle didn't even register his finger pull the trigger as the bullet flew, striking the man square between the eyes, dropping him in an instant. Beth dropped to the ground as the group let the bullets fly, quickly taking out the rest of the Terminus survivors.

as the air went silent, Merle froze and listened for more threats, but the buildings and box cars were silent.

Beth looked up from where she laid on the ground, quickly getting to her feet and rushing to Merle.

Merle shoved his gun to Daryl as he met Beth half way, wrapping his arms tightly around Beth as she crashed into his chest, sobbing. Her tears fell to his skin as Merle held Beth close, whispering into her ear.

"easy Sugar, i'm here. You're okay baby, you're okay."

Beth sniffled as she looked up at Merle. "i was so scared...Merle, they put me in there with three guys...they...they didn't do anything but that was only because they had me separated by some fencing. If it hadn't been there..."

for the third time in a day Merle's blood sang with rage, and he nodded. "which car?"

Beth sniffled as she pointed to one against another building, and Merle nodded before he gave Beth a kiss.

"be right back Sugar, my job ain't quite done yet."

Beth nodded and Merle lightly pushed her towards Maggie, who gave Merle a nod as she hugged Beth close, having heard what Beth said.

Merle stalked past the rest of the group who hadn't heard what Beth had said. Daryl, Abraham and Rick followed Merle, each wisely staying quiet as Merle threw open the box car. The three men inside jumped, but one stepped forward smiling.

"about damn time, thought we'd never-"

the man screeched as Merle pulled him from the car, stabbing him 5 times in the gut before dropping him and climbing into the box car. The two remaining men scrambled to run, but Merle was quicker as he stabbed one in the head, and grabbed the other by his throat.

Merle wrenched the man up off his feet, dangling the man in the air before dropping him out of the box car. The man hit the ground and crab scrambled back before Merle jumped down in front of him, ignoring the pain that soared thru his leg in favor of grabbing the man again, glaring in his face.

"no one threatens my woman. No one."

the man shook his head as his eyes went wide, but before he could speak Merle slammed him face first into the pavement. Merle slammed the man down 4 more times, feeling bones break and give each time, before Merle stabbed the fresh body in the head.

Daryl stepped forward, stabbing the last body in the head before he looked at Merle.

"they threatened Beth?"

Merle nodded. "damn good thing there was a barrier in that car. If not, then Sugar would have been left in there with no weapons against these three."

Rick growled as he stepped forward. "i don't know about you, but I'm getting really fucking tired of assholes."

Merle chuckled. "holy shit, the world really did end. I'm agreed with officer friendly."

Rick smirked. "i won't let it happen again."

Abraham gave a low whistle as he nudged one of the bodies with his foot. "damn, you weren't kidding Rick when you said they didn't know who they were fucking with."

Rick snorted. "believe me, no one knows who their fucking with when it comes to our group. This is far from our first rodeo."

Merle chuckled as he looked over Terminus. " ya got that right."

Daryl walked up beside Merle, gesturing to his leg. "come on bro, we gotta find ya their medical supplies."

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR

Merle hissed as the iodine hit his torn and infection tissue. Maggie gave Merle a soft smile as she poured more on.

"sorry, I know it hurts but we gotta."

Merle chuckled. "hurts less then pullin' out the damn bullet."

Maggie nodded. "i bet. You really are something else you know that?"

Merle smirked. "ya only sayin' that cause ya like me now."

Maggie snorted. "i don't know if I'll ever like you Merle. But after everything, I can at least live with you."

Merle chuckled. "aw ain't that sweet."

Maggie rolled her eyes as she began stitching shut Merle's wound. Merle looked around, watching as Glenn and Tyresse organized the supplies the group had found and collected. They had found a few working cars and were getting they ready to leave in the morning. The answer of where exactly they were going was still up in the air, but at least for tonight the group was staying in Terminus.

"found our shit."

Merle looked up as Daryl walked in, Rick beside him carrying various weapons and bags. They dropped everything on the table next to Merle and Maggie and everyone came over, picking out their possessions from the pile.

Abraham chuckled as he grabbed a bag and tossed it at Eugene.

"may wanna radio ahead, let Washington know we ran into some trouble."

Merle spotted a radio in the pile and snagged it, turning the radio over in his hand before looking up at Abraham.

"this radio? I don't know about you Sarge, but I'm pretty damn certain a radio needs batteries ta work."

Abraham caught the radio as Merle tossed it to him and examined it before looking up at Eugene glaring.

Merle rolled his eyes as the two men argued, ignoring them in favor of snagging a familiar buck knife from the table. Merle looked around and spotted Beth coming over from where she, Carol and Rosita were cooking with what they had found in Terminus, being very carefully to not use anything that looked even remotely like meat.

Merle smirked up at Beth as he handed her the knife. "lost somethin' Sugar?"

Beth smiled as she took the knife and bound it to her hip where it normally stayed.

"they took it after they grabbed me from Daryl."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "was wonderin' about that Sugar, what the fuck happened?"

Beth sat beside Maggie as she watched her sister stitch up Merle's leg.

"when the walkers came Daryl told me to run. I got out side and was dealing with a walker when this car pulled up. These two guys grabbed me and threw me in the trunk, before driving off. When we got here they pulled me out of the trunk, took my knife and threw me in the boxcar. Was in there until the shooting started. When the Terminus guys found they were pinned down, they pulled me out as leverage."

Merle growled. "fuckers got what was comin' to them I can tell ya that woman."

Beth smiled up at Merle. "and we're back together as a group again! Do we know where we're going yet?"

"not Washington."

Merle and Beth looked up as Rick came over, the man glancing back to were Abraham was fuming as Eugene appeared to be trying to imitate a statue.

"turns out the whole Washington thing was a scam Eugene came up with. So we have no idea where we're headed, but I'm figuring not towards cities."

Merle thought as the group discussed their options before he started laughing. The group looked at Merle questioningly before Merle got a hold of himself and looked up at Daryl.

"remember where dad took us the one time we went ta savannah with him?"

Daryl was confused for a moment before his face cleared and Daryl look stunned.

"why the fuck didn't we think of that sooner?!"

Merle chuckled as he shrugged. "cause its the one good memory we have with the fucker?"

Daryl shrugged. "that's true. God damn, we can get there in a few days."

Rick cleared his throat. "and where is here?"

Daryl looked over at Rick. "Fort Jackson. Its a historical sight, but its brick buildings, got a moat around it too if I remember correctly."

Abraham nodded. "that would work. It's small, but plenty of space for everyone we have here. Plus its not the biggest of attractions, so probably no one, or not many people at least, headed that way when everything went down."

Rick looked back at Merle. "how far is it?"

Merle shrugged. " 3 days, easily doable."

Rick nodded. "okay, Fort Jackson it is. We'll head out in the morning, for now, everyone get some rest and eat up."

the group dispersed as the call for food went out. Beth rose to get her and Merle a plate, but Merle grabbed her hand and pulled Beth down for a quick kiss before she smiled at him and slipped away.

Merle watched as Beth left, barely catching the light laugh from Maggie. Merle looked down at Maggie as she dried off the skin around the now neatly stitched wound.

"what?"

Maggie shrugged. "nothing. Just wondering when you're going to tell Beth that you love her."

Merle glared. "and how do ya know I ain't done it already?"

Maggie rolled her eyes as she pressed a bandage against the wound and wrapped up Merle's leg.

"we're sisters, we tell each other everything. Speaking of which, brush your teeth after you have a cigar. Beth doesn't mind it when you smoke cigarettes, but the smell from the cigars drives her crazy."

Merle chuckled. "I'll remember that."

Maggie smiled as she picked up the trash from stitching Merle up and moved away. Merle leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, feeling every one of his 38 years hit him as the last few days finally took their toll.

"why ain't ya told her?"

Merle didn't bother to open his eyes, knowing exactly who it was behind him.

"ya know why."

Daryl sat down where Maggie had been, giving Merle a smack on the back of the head as he sat down.

"dumb ass."

Merle lightly glared at Daryl. "watch it fucker, I'm injured."

Daryl snorted. "that didn't stop ya from stompin' ass today."

Merle chuckled. "that's true."

Daryl eyed Merle. "seriously bro, why ain't ya told her? I ain't the only one who can see ya love Beth."

Merle sighed as he fiddled with his bayonet. "just...don't want the same shit ta happen ta Beth like it did mom. Seems every time I tell someone I love them they drop dead at the next chance."

Daryl bit his lip before looking up at Merle. "I'm still alive."

Merle eyed Daryl. "you're a very different person then Sugar. If it weren't for ya, she'd already be dead."

Daryl shrugged. "so teach her. Beth's a good shot, she can learn."

Merle sighed. "shit happens in this world."

Daryl nodded. "and that's why ya need ta tell her. Jesus Merle, what if Beth hadn't made it? What if that fucker today put a bullet in her head? Do ya want her goin' out not knowin' how ya feel about her?"

Merle thought about that as Beth walked back with two plates of food. "naw brother, I don't want that."

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR

Merle groaned as he laid down on the bed after placing his lamp on the side table, the stiffness in his joints making themselves known. The group had spread out for the night, separating into the bedrooms they had found around Terminus. Eugene was on watch all night, a punishment handed down from Abraham. Others would work shifts thru the night, switching off. But it had been universally decided that Carol, Tyresse and Merle would all get a full nights sleep.

Merle had left Daryl at the door way of the room beside the one he was in now, his brother following Carol into the room. Beth was still back with the group organizing the supplies they would take with them, but she had given Merle a smile and nod when he told her which room he was headed to.

Merle laid back on the bed after taking off his arm piece, rubbing at the stump. 4 days of hell had taken a toll, Merle was a mass of aches and pains.

Merle heard the click of the door opening and looked up as Beth slipped into the room, a bag in her hand. Beth smiled as she came over into the lamp light.

"how are you feeling?"

Merle chuckled. "like shit ta tell ya the truth. "

Beth nodded as she sat on the bed next to Merle and opened the bag. "i figured as much. Here, these will help."

Merle took the pills, raising an eyebrow. "Tylenol?"

Beth shook her head. "Oxycontin, Daryl gave those to me, told me to make sure you took at least 2. well...he didn't say those words but you get the point."

Merle smirked as he took a water bottle from Beth and swallowed the pills. "damn little bro, always tryin' ta baby me."

Beth smirked lightly. "that's my job. Next step- sit up."

Merle swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up as Beth worked her way behind him. Merle leaned forward, cracking his neck and stretching as he heard Beth pull more things out of the bag. Merle felt dampness against his back, and the smell of wet wipes as Beth washed his skin as best she could. Merle was silent as Beth's fingers ran over his scars, he was no longer ashamed of them around her. Beth had never judged Merle by his scars, something Merle loved about her.

As Beth tossed the wet wipes to the side, she handed Merle a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Merle chuckled as he tore open the package. "god damn Sugar, ya spoilin' me tonight."

Merle lit a cigarette as he felt Beth press a kiss against the top of his spine.

"you deserve it. You've had a rough few days, and we'd all be in trouble if you hadn't been here."

Merle took a drag before he smelled a new scent. Looking over his shoulder Merle watched as Beth squirted some cream on to her hand from a tube, the pungent scent of menthol and camphor filling the room as Beth rubbed the cream along Merle's shoulders. Merle dropped his head and groaned as Beth rubbed his shoulders, seeking out the knots and gently but firmly rubbing them away.

Merle smoked one cigarette and lit another before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about ya dad."

Beth stilled for just a moment before resuming rubbing Merle's back. "it's not your fault."

Merle shook his head. "it is. I should have kept after that fucker, should have kept lookin'. Should have known that asshole wasn't dead."

"Should haves are couldn't haves."

Merle looked back at Beth. "what the hell does that mean?"

Beth smiled sadly as she moved around to face Merle, taking his right arm in her hands, rubbing his bicep with the cream.

"Something my daddy used to say. Basically means that looking back at things, all we see are the should haves, instead of the couldn't haves. You couldn't keep hunting the governor Merle, you had no new information, no signs that he was alive at all. My daddy dying isn't your fault."

Merle sighed as Beth moved to rub his left arm. "suppose so. Doesn't mean I ain't feelin' guilty."

Beth smiled as she looked up at Merle. "the real question is what you're feeling guilt? Or grief?"

Merle thought about that as Beth put away the cream and stood from the bed, taking two sets of clothes out of the bag, handing Merle a fresh pair of boxers as he changed. Merle slipped off his disgusting and worn clothes as Beth slipped out of her own clothes, so she could into another pair of boxers, and a fresh shirt. Merle watched as Beth stripped, and stepped up behind Beth, pulled her into his chest as she dropped her used shirt to the floor. Beth leaned back into Merle as he pressed his face into Beth's neck, breathing deeply her scent. Merle wrapped his arms around Beth as she turned in his arms to kiss him. Merle kissed Beth back, before pulling away and rest his forehead against her own.

"never been more scared in my life then that moment I saw ya in that fuckers arms. Not when Daryl was in woodbury, not in any of the fire fights, not when I was trapped on that fuckin' roof. Naw, ain't nothin' as scary as seein' the woman I love in danger."

Beth looked up at Merle, her doe eyes wide and blue as Merle chuckled lightly.

"should have told ya a long time ago. I love ya Sugar. Think I have since the day ya smiled at me in the cell block. Knew it at the prison, but I was too much of a fuckin' pussy ta say it."

Merle dropped a kiss on Beth's lips, before pulling slightly away.

"i ain't a pussy now though. I love ya Beth. I always will woman, I'm yours for life."

Beth's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Merle close, burring her face in his chest.

"i love you too Merle. I was so afraid in the boxcar, I wanted you there so badly. I kept thinking of when I was going to see you again, it was the only thing that kept me going."

Merle held Beth tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "you're the reason I fight woman. I love ya, ain't nothin' gonna keep me from ya."

Beth looked up at Merle, smiling as she pressed a hand against Merle's jaw.

"you know, the last thing my daddy said to me was that I shouldn't underestimate your feelings for me. We had been talking about the future, how Maggie wants to have a baby with Glenn, and daddy asked if you and I had talked about children. I told him we hadn't, that I didn't know if you would even want children. And all my daddy did was smile and tell me that you were a man that was rediscovering himself, and that what you felt for me would surprise everyone, especially you."

Merle chuckled as he nodded.

"ya daddy was a smart man Sugar. Ya want kids, then as soon as we got a safe home, someplace stronger then the prison was, then I'll give ya kids, as many as ya want."

Beth smiled at Merle as she leaned up to kiss him. "I'd like that."

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR

_10 years later_

"come on Merle, Hershey. Dinner's ready."

Merle looked up from where he and his 8 year old son wrestled on the lawn outside the kitchen. Beth smiled at him from where she stood, her long curly blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

Merle smirked as he stood up, lifting Hershey up to his feet before the young boy took off running towards his mother, his hair a mess of grass and curls. Beth tutted as she picked the grass out of Hershey's hair, sending the boy off to wash up for dinner. Merle dropped a kiss on Beth's lips, resting his hand against her belly which was rounded with the fourth of their children. Pounding foot steps signaled the entrance of the rest of the family as Daryl came in, carrying his 4 daughter in his arms, his 9 year old son following Carol closely. Daryl Junior was just as shy as his father, liking to stay in the background versus his little sister Andrea, who was already proving to be quite the little princess, loving the spotlight. Following their cousins, aunt and uncle, came Merle and Beth's 5 year old fraternal twins, Merle junior and Patricia.

Merle and Daryl caroled the children as Beth and Carol served up dinner. As the family sat down around the massive table Merle and Daryl had worked months on, Merle gave Beth a smile. Things were working out for the Dixon in the new Fort Jackson.


End file.
